Grab bars are commonly employed in bathrooms for added safety to those that may require auxiliary support when accessing and departing bathroom fixtures such as bathtubs, showers and toilets.
It has been previously recognized that such grab bars can become slippery when exposed to moisture, potentially leading to injury should one's hand inadvertently slip free of the grab bar during use.
On prior art solution to this issue is a product being marketed as the Med-Grip grab bar accessory (http://www.secure-grip.com), which is a non-slip cover that is secured in place around a bathroom grab-bar by way of a zipper in order to provide an improved gripping surface. A similar product referred to as the Secure-Grip is available for other handrail applications. However, the product provides no illumination functionality for improved night-time visibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,701 discloses handrail safety devices in which luminescent material is provided within a longitudinal channel on the exterior of either a tubular handrail member, or a semi-circular cap that is placed over an existing handrail. The reference describes the semi-circular cap is being securable to the handrail by screws, adhesive, clamps, or interference fit. Accordingly, the device requires use of separate fastening elements to secure it in place, or a customized interference fit according to the specific handrail on which it is to be used.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a more flexible solution that is easier to install without requiring separate fasteners or specialized manufacturing dependent on the particular installation being contemplated.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0134358 discloses a safety grip with a luminescent, textured exterior surface to improve handrail safety. However, the finished grip is created by end-to-end mating of a plurality of cylindrical grips slid into the place over the hand rail. Accordingly, installation requires access to a free end of the handrail by which the grips can be slid onto the handrail. Accordingly, installation on a previously installed handrail or grab bar would require disassembly of same.
Applicant has invented a new illuminating cover solution for grab-bars and handrails that provides easy tool-free installation, and that is also applicable to other fixtures or objects to similarly provide added safety thereto. A safety illumination solution for floor mats and toilet lid covers is also disclosed, which also improve on bathroom safety during night time use.